Teenage Romance
by DezQ
Summary: This has nothing to do with Harry Potter, but i didn't know where to put it. Hope you read and review.
1. The Beach

**This is my first story, so hope you'll enjoy and review. THX**

**Chapter 1 - the beach**

Sarah was playing volleyball with her friends on the beach. Couple guys played football. They were both enjoying their friends and having fun.

The sun then set. So a couple of guys built a couple of fires and some girls got out some graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows for s'mores.

Sarah and her friend Valerie choose a fire to sit by. They sat down and talked to the other people around the fire. Then a couple more guys joined the fire.

Valerie motioned Sarah to come closer. Valerie whispered into her ear, "See that guy sitting straight across from us?"

Sarah nods. "I know the guy. He's a total hunk. I want you to meet him." Valerie whispers again.

"Um, sure." Sarah whispers back.

"OK. Go wait in my car. I'll tell him and his friend to meet us in my car. I want to meet his friend too. He's hot." Valerie whispers as she gets up.

Sarah stands up and heads towards Valerie's car. She stops and looks back towards Valerie. She sees her point towards the direction of the car. The guy nods and say something to Valerie, then they walk away and Valerie walks to Sarah.

"They're gonna go to the car in five minutes. I guess they need some manly perking up to do." Valerie tells Sarah.

"I hope so." Sarah says as she opens the passenger door to the car.

While inside, they both fix their hair and move around their top to reveal more skin to be more sexy.

After some lip gloss and making the car smell good, the two guys knock on window. Valerie unlocks the doors and the guys hop in. "So what's up girls?" one of them say.

"Oh nothing. So, I want you to like, meet my girlfriend, William. Sarah, this is William." Valerie says as she points to the guy on the seat behind Sarah. " And William, this is Sarah. we've known each other for like, two years right Sarah?"

"About, I guess." Sarah answers.

"I think you two will like, get along well. So William, introduce me to your friend." Valerie bats her eyes to the guy.

"Oh, Valerie, this is Robert. He's just in town for the summer." says William.

"Hi Robert." Valerie says as she holds out her hand for him to shake. Robert grabs her hand and kisses it. Valerie blushes and Robert smiles, showing his perfect teeth.

"So, uh, how do you two know each other?" Sarah asks Valerie and William.

"We met each other at a party. It was like the biggest party of the year" Valerie answers.

"You mean Brittany's sweet 16?" asks Sarah.

"Yeah, that one. Anyways, we hadn't met each other till like after we were both like, really drunk. I just remember sitting on his lap and then like, the rest of the night was a blur." Valerie giggles.

"It wasn't my lap and I wasn't drunk. You were sitting on some other dudes lap. Not mine, no way. I first met her in my car. She had fell asleep on the kitchen floor. So I had to drive her home." William says.

"Oh, I remember now. Our first kiss." Valerie sighs.

"Nope, not ours. We didn't do anything. We didn't even talk, you were sleeping." William says.

"Oh. But how did you know like, where I lived?" Valerie asks.

"One of your friends told me."

"Oh, ok. Well, forget about that. Let's like, talk about you Robert. Who's like, the special girl?"

"Nobody." Robert answers.

"Nice. Me and you should like, go somewhere more like, private so we can like, talk about, uh, summer." Valerie says to Robert.

"Ok." Robert says as he opens the door.

Sarah and William watch them disappear into the darkness. Then it is quiet for awhile. "I'll sit in the front with you." Robert says as he gets out to sit in the driver seat.

Sarah blushes as he sits down. She doesn't know what it is about him, but he makes her feel good.

"So Sarah, how did I get to meet the most beautiful girl on the beach?" William asks her.

Sarah blushes even more. "Who are you talking about?"

William gives a little laugh. "That girl who tried to throw the football to me but threw like five yards away from me."

Sarah giggles. "Hey! I was playing a volleyball game. On one of my punts, I sprained a muscle."

"Whatever you say beautiful. So, what is wrong with Valerie?"

"Why? What's wrong with her? I don't notice anything." Sarah says as she looks through the glove compartment.

"She's like, saying like, like too much."

"Oh, she says like too much when she is close to someone she likes."

"Ok. Just checking. We should go to that fire where there is no one." William points to a fire where no one is making marshmallows.

"Ok." Sarah answers.

They both get out of the car. William runs in front of the car. "May I take your hand in mine and take you to the fire from which we might start something special?"

Sarah blushes deeply. "Sure." She puts her hand in his open palm. His hands are just soft. Sarah fell in love with them instantly. They start walking to the fire.

"We just got to the fire and you're sweating?" William says when they get to the fire and sit down.

"Oh my god." She thinks. "Oh, I'm just hot is all." Sarah answers.

"Its not that hot, but you are hot."

Sarah blushes even more. William stands up and grabs two marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate. He then roasts the marshmallows, puts the chocolate on the graham cracker and then the marshmallows.

Sarah just stares at him. His whole body is just perfect. Not too fat, not too muscular, just right.

William sits back down by Sarah. "I made this s'more just for you Sarah."

"Why?"

William scoots closer to Sarah. Sarah blushes and smiles, but she turns her head to hide it. "This s'more is special because it is my love that I am offering to you. Will you accept it and own my love?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you wanna be my girl?"


	2. Undecided

**Chapter 2 - Undecided**

"How could you say no?" Valerie said with shock. Sarah just told her that she said no to William.

"I don't know. Maybe I wasn't sure if I could handle him."

"You got to be kidding me. Of course you could handle him."

"I just thought he needs better."

"You are the best Sarah. He needs you. Why do you think he asked you out?'

"I don't know. Anyways, what happened between you and that one guy?" Sarah asks.

"You mean Robert?"

"Yeah"

"Well, we made out a little. Then we just talked. He had a nice ride. I gotta be his girl" Valerie says with a smile.

"Your such a…"

"Such a what Sarah?" Valerie glares at Sarah.

"A, uh, lucky girl." Sarah replies as she looks as innocent as she could be.

"Thanks. So, what should we do while we're t my house?" Valerie says.

"Actually, I gotta be getting home right now. So I'll see you later Val. Buh Bye"

"Bye. Shut the door on your way out will you? Thank You. Bye"

Sarah takes her time as she makes her way home. She is thinking about William's question. Should she have said yes? The question bugged her. He was so nice and charming last night. Sarah should have said yes. He was her kind of guy. She was angry at herself the rest of the walk home.

Sarah runs up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her. She darts into the bathroom and look into the mirror. She looked great. Sarah started worrying about how she looked after she met William, just in case he was to come and visit.

Then Sarah goes into her bedroom and sits at her computer. She stares into the screen and in the reflection, she sees something sitting on her bed. Sarah turns around suddenly and sitting on her bed is a bouquet full of many flowers. There is a small tag attached to it. Sarah reads the tag.

_March 12 Monday_

_Hello Sarah. I'm sorry I came at you fast. I just couldn't resist asking you. But after a little more time together, you might change your mind. Let's meet next week monday at 9 o'clock p.m. Meet me in your back yard. Your 'for-now-friend', William._

"My back yard? Why my backyard?' Sarah thought. "Ok. I just need to clean the back and I'm sure this date will be kind of romantic. I need to tell Valerie about this. She'll tell what to do"

"Hey Val."

"Hi Sarah. What's up?"

"William left a bouquet on my bed. It had a little note on it saying we need to hang out more, so he planned a date next Monday in my _back _yard."

Valerie giggles. "That's so romantic. First date in your own backyard. Wonder what he's on to? Anyways, what you call for?"

"I thought you'd know why he wants to our first date to be in backyard. But since you don't know, I'll go. Bye"

While Sarah was going to sleep, she received a text message. She opened it and read:

Hi Sarah. How is ur day?

Hello. My day was gr8. Uh, who is this?

Lol. Tip? S'more

Oh. Lol. Hi William. Y R U textin me so Late?

I save the best for last

Ur so sweet. But I am tired. I have to go. Bye.

Ok. One more ques. Do U like me?

Yeah, I like u. can't wait till date. Good nite.

Wanna go out?

See how Monday date go. Bye

Bye. Good Night!


End file.
